


You're Mine

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two words that can turn Hermione from the level-headed, focused woman she is into someone who cannot wait for the day to be over, and Charlie knows just what those two words are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

The stairs creaked as Hermione tip-toed up the staircase of Charlie's new house, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was only a two-up two-down, but it was perfect for whenever he was in town, namely to visit Hermione. She grabbed the bannister firmly in one hand while re-reading the note in the other.

It had been delivered to the Ministry half an hour before she was off work, filling her with mystery and intrigue, and leaving her unable to concentrate properly. For that half an hour, her work dearly suffered, but she figured she would just fix everything tomorrow.

After all, whenever Charlie came to visit it was an experience she was sure never to forget, remembering it vividly until he next called upon her. So when the note arrived with the two words Hermione longed to hear, in that awful handwriting that Charlie had, Hermione knew the rest of her night was going to be spent in perfect bliss.

"Charlie?" called Hermione as she reached the top of the staircase, edging forwards slightly and pushing open his bedroom door. She was full of anticipation, unsure of what she was to find when she entered his chambers, but as her squeal of happiness showed, she was not disappointed. "Oh my!"

Charlie smirked. "I am glad you still like what you see."

"I'll always like what I see when I look at you," said Hermione, her hands clasped over her face with both embarrassment and excitement, for Charlie was casually propped up on the bed completely naked. His head was resting on his elbows, while his left hand sat lightly upon his thigh, showing him in all his glory. The dragon tattoo he'd had the first year he started working with dragons was standing proudly on his chest, and the small flower he'd recently had done sat on his hip, glistening in the evening sun. Both looked truly magnificent at the best of times, but particularly when they were being shown off as they were.

"Come here, love," whispered Charlie, waggling his finger at her. "I think you're a little overdressed for the occasion."

Blushing, Hermione skipped over to the bed and perched herself on it, allowing Charlie to remove each item of clothing one by one. He did it slowly, savouring the moment he was able to see her full, succulent breasts and wet entrance once more. As much as Hermione knew he wanted to rip all her clothes off and devour her in seconds, she knew he preferred the slow and sensual taking of his woman.

"One would think you'd known I was coming into town today," said Charlie, indicating the racy black lingerie Hermione was wearing, unlike the ones he was used to seeing on her.

Hermione smiled. "I just wanted to be ready. I knew it was high time you visited again, and I couldn't risk you catching me unawares in an unflattering ensemble."

"Ahh, there's the logical Hermione that I love," said Charlie, kissing her neck passionately and sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "It seems such a shame to rid you of them when you look so beautiful. Alas, it must be done."

Feeling extremely high-spirited, Hermione lifted her legs as her knickers were taken from her, closing her legs tightly straight after. "What?" she teased when he eyed her carefully. "I'm not going to make it easy for you!"

"You never do." Charlie unfastened her bra and threw it to the floor, gently laying her back on the bed. "That's why I love you so."

"And I, you," replied Hermione, gazing into his eyes as he did hers.

Charlie smirked. "But the time for pleasantries is over. I can wait no longer for you." He leaned over her and took a few items out of the bedside drawer, bringing a soft, silk blindfold to her attention. The butterflies in her stomach were now working ten to the dozen, and her heartbeat was going as fast as it possibly could. He knew exactly how to turn her on, and as she lifted her head so he could place it over her eyes, she felt herself getting wet. "I knew you'd like it. When I saw it overseas I knew I just had to get it for you."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, though unable to see his reaction she wasn't exactly sure how else to respond. The fact that the rest of her senses were working hard to figure out what he was going to do next was starting to make her ache with need, and if she had been the sort of woman to scream to high heaven, she'd be begging him to fill her right now. But no, Hermione was not that woman, and that was _exactly_ why Charlie loved her.

"You've no need to worry, love," cooed Charlie, stroking her hair. "I have many more surprises in store for you tonight."

"I can't see your tattoo's now, though," said Hermione softly, a little sadness etched in her voice. Charlie's tattoo's were one of her biggest turn-ons, which had been a surprise for both of them, but she also knew that she had desired testing sensory deprivation with him for a long time now, so she shouldn't really be complaining. _Especially_ not when it was getting her so soaking wet.

"Picture them," said Charlie. "As I fuck you for all you're worth, remember that I had that flower done for _you_."

Hermione wriggled in anticipation of the fucking she knew she truly deserved, the one she'd been waiting for for three months now. The fact that Charlie was going to take her with a tattoo he'd had done especially for her was almost too much for Hermione to think about. Her ears pricked up as she heard him fiddling about with something, and her hands automatically reached out and started to explore. They came across soft leather, and she breathed in deeply, hoping to inhale the sweet scent.

"I did have these done in your favourite leather," said Charlie, and before Hermione could ask what 'these' were, he was wrapping the leather around her hands. He gently brought them upwards and, to what Hermione could only assume, tied them to the headboard. A gentle pull told Hermione she was now at his mercy, and her cunt pulsated at the thought of being so vulnerable with such a handsome man, and one that she cared so deeply for.

"You know me so well --" Hermione started to say, but Charlie placed a single finger on her lips and hushed her. They both knew she would need no more instruction than that to keep quiet, for he was obviously concentrating on something.

"Now," said Charlie. "To prise apart those amazing legs of yours." He made it sound like it was an impossible feat, but with one swift motion that didn't hurt her in the slightest, they were pulled open, revealing her hidden regions to his hungry eyes. "You are ready and waiting for me, I see."

 _Always_.

"I have one more present for you before we begin," whispered Charlie, hovering somewhere near her head. "You've been dropping some not so subtle hints for months, and I thought it was about time I spoilt you."

Hermione grinned and licked her lips. If this was what she thought it was, he was going to collar her, so she would truly and forever be his.

"Yes, you are thinking correctly, Hermione," said Charlie, and Hermione heard him pick something up and fiddle about with it. Moments later she felt warm leather against her neck, and lifted her head up slightly to give him easier access. "I can't wait to see your face when you see it decorating your pretty neck in the mirror after our shag. Let's not delay that moment any longer, shall we love?"

 _I was right. He's collared me, he's finally collared me!_

Ready to burst with happiness, excitement, desire and anticipation, Hermione was only too pleased when she felt Charlie between her legs, slowly edging towards her. As his large member teased her folds, she held her breath, only letting go when she was finally penetrated with the cock that was bigger than any she'd ever had before.

Hermione gasped loudly as he slowly pumped in and out, taunting her, almost daring her to beg for him to go faster. Just as she was about to, he lost his own control and quickened his pace, sending Hermione's eyes rolling back into her head.

"I'm so glad you keep yourself tight for me," Charlie panted. "You're such a good bitch."

Despite the fact that Charlie had never spoken to her like that before, let alone in sex, Hermione found she liked it as a smile played across her lips. It was dirty, and it made her feel dirty, which was a feeling she'd been exploring during sex for months now. It seemed only Charlie could bring out the kinky side in her, and her cunt spasmed as he called her his whore.

"You like that?" continued Charlie. "You like being called my whore?"

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly as she pumped back on his cock. Usually by this time she'd have a finger in between her legs to play with herself, but although she was desperate to do so, she wasn't able. She was extremely grateful when Charlie leant forwards and started to suck on her breasts, gently biting her nipple as he licked around it.

"Oh!" Hermione moaned out loud when his mouth lingered above it, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

Stroking her breasts, Charlie fucked her harder and harder until he was grunting loudly, and using his left hand he forced it between Hermione's legs, and began touching her sensitive clit, eliciting a very happy moan from her. He was sloppy and inaccurate, not directly hitting where she wanted, but he was very near the spot that Hermione was right on the edge of orgasm.

"I'm going to come," panted Charlie, pumping into her one last time with everything he was worth. He groaned as he came, and his come inside her was all it took for Hermione to orgasm too, the pleasure making her writhe beneath him as she remembered the tattoo he'd got specifically for her. "I've needed that for so long."

"Me too," Hermione said breathlessly as Charlie pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. They were both utterly exhausted, but with a tiny wrap of the leather ties against the headboard, Charlie undid them and pulled her into an embrace. "I really missed you."

"You too, and I think we can take this off now," he said, gently removing the blindfold, and Hermione was able to see his charming smile once more. She cherished it and kissed him passionately, letting her fingers play with the tattoos she could so clearly see now. "You, Hermione, are one sexy witch."

Hermione beamed. "And you, Charlie, are one sexy wizard, who certainly knows how to please his woman."

"Of course," Charlie replied confidently, and Hermione rolled her eyes as he cuddled her, tightly holding on as though never wanting to let go. "I'm here for a week this time."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes lit up at the prospect of spending so much time with him. "I'm not going to be able to get any work done!"

"I'm sure they can cope with you working at half mast for a week," laughed Charlie. "After all, you are the best employee they have."

Hermione shrugged, blushing profusely. "I don't know..."

"I certainly do." Charlie whispered a spell to clean them up, then picked up the duvet and pulled it over them as they started to cool down after their very intense romp.

Hermione's fingers found the collar she had previously been given and toyed with it gently. "Can I look at the collar?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded. "But hurry back, I'll want round two in a minute."

"Cheeky bugger," chuckled Hermione, skipping off to the mirror. Her fingers touched the smooth leather, and examining it, she was able to see that it bore the words that could send her into a hot frenzy, the words that were able to take her mind off work, and the words that let her know her lover was back in town once more.

 _You're mine_.


End file.
